Still Moments In Time  Tantei
by Sora Matasuki
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots that my brain cooked up. Possible crossovers w/ other animes, OOCness and pure randomness ahead. No Yoai! EVER!
1. Sweet Snow  Hiei and Kurama

Still Moments In Time - Tantei

Sweet Snow - Kurama and Hiei

Reflecting on it, Kurama should have known it was a bad idea to give Hiei that much ice cream, on a mission. Or any day really. He always acted younger when he had some human sugar in his bloodstream. Which had resulted in what was happening now.

"Hiei, you need to go to bed!"

"No!" Bounce, bounce, _boooinng!_ Hiei went flying into the air, for all intents and purpouses acting like a five or six year old and of all things, was bouncing on a bed, giggleing like crazy.

Kurama sighed and pulled a seed from his hair. Willing it to grow the seed turned into a smooth vine and with a little prodding, went and snaked around Hiei who was once again in mid air. The smell of burned plant reached his sensitive nose and Kurama had to sigh again. He should have never introduced Hiei to the "sweet snow" in the first place. Not if he was going to act like that every single time.

End


	2. Last of the Mazaku  Yusuke

**Still Moments In Time - Tantei**

**Sora Matasuki**

* * *

><p><strong>Last of the Mazaku – Yusuke<strong>

* * *

><p>Immortality... was a curse. The half-blood had watched from a distance as his beloved had died of her race's short life span. He couldn't stay close to her, not with his own race's cravings for human flesh and blood. It had started bothering him several years into his marriage with her. So, he took the coward's way out. He ran. What once had been a craving, as if his body was saying, 'ooh, that smells good, but I'm not that hungry." became a raging fire in the bottom of his stomach. He wasn't proud of simply taking off in the night, no note to explain his absence, but he had been scared, still was. He had pondered if he should have let himself end up like his father, Raizen. But then, the hunger, the <em>pain<em> had been too much. He had fed enough to last him a century or two. ...He still detested himself for that, though Kurama and even suprisingly enough, _Hiei _had confronted and comforted him. So here he was, nearly a century later, pondering what to do next. The next tornement was just around the bend and Yusuke was finally ready to reappear. And take the trone from whoever stood in his way. Look out Makai, Urameshi Yusuke, the Last Mazaku and half human delinquent was back and ready to kick some yokai butt.

END

* * *

><p>Annnd, I'm back! with a new obsession to boot, as you can tell. Ja ne!<p> 


	3. Alternate OC & OC

**Still Moments In Time - Tantei**

**Sora Matasuki**

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate – (OC &amp; OC)<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked through the damaged streets in a daze. It hadn't hit me until now. That we had won, but at what cost? The cost of all my family and friends? We had saved the world, had defeated the Kage but now I was all alone.<p>

I punched a nearby wall that was shockingly still standing, gritting my teeth as the tears weld up. Angrily I wiped them away. Takou had hated it when I was sad. ...but Takou was gone. They were all gone. Tears sprung up as their faces swam in front of my clenched eyes. Alayne, Rina, Hiko, Mina, and even the Professors. "Why this!" I screamed, 1etting all my animalistic pain out in that bellow. My brown tails bristled and whirled in a wind that wasn't there. I could feel my energy begin to expand, I prepared to pull it in, rather violently, ending it all.

"HAAY! IS ANYONE OUT THERE?" came a voice so familiar, that I nearly fell over. How could I have forgotten him of all spirits? Shaking slightly, I turned around as his musical alto spoke my name.

"Jinku!" I gently let go of my energy and it settled gently down again in my aura, "Where are you?" then I spotted him coming over the blackened hill in the distance.

"Shorty, I'm so glad to see you." He spoke my nick name and I felt tears prickle at the corners of my eyes, I couldn't be annoyed with him, like I had always before. Oh, it felt so good to realize that, as I breathed in his unique sent; a mixture of clover and honeycomb that I wasn't _alone_.

"We have to get out of here, Jinku." I abruptly said. I could feel him nod from above me.

"Come on, Shorty, I found something weird that they didn't cover in Dark Hunting class."

"Wait...something they didn't _cover_?" I saw him nod as we began to walk, him leading the way. We walked over a charred hill, leaving the crumbling city and into even more wreckage. I nearly collapsed. The green of everything. It had been wiped out, only ash remained. The trees that had been here, near my home, were only cinders. Then, Jinku was beside me, rubbing my back comfortingly as I cried, his own chestnut colored tails swaying gently. "Shhh, Shorty...we," he swallowed thickly, probably blinking back his own tears. "We'll make it."

"What about Takou? _He _didn't make it" I said bitterly.

"Kimi." I looked up, cheeks red from bawling my eyes out like a kit. "We. Will. Make. It. If you won't keep living for me, why not for Takou and everyone else who's dead!" I flinched, his words cutting into me as if he had slapped me. And for a reason I don't know, it hurt worse than if he had physically hit me with the thick butt of his wooden staff. I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and I was startled to find pain and sorrow. But then I blinked and Jinku was looking at me with that cool expression of his that I knew so well. He abruptly stood up and started walking, leaving me confused. Then I panicked, thinking that he was going to leave me behind. "Hey Shorty, you going to dwadle all day?" I broke out of my stupor and hurried after him, my two tails balancing me as I ran. Little did we know that we would be brought into a whole different world, like our own but at the same time, _really _different.


End file.
